


Paparazzis en Karasuno

by ArokuRaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Money, Photographs, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArokuRaita/pseuds/ArokuRaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko-san obtiene fondos para el equipo de vóleibol gracias a métodos un tanto sensacionalistas. Lo que no espera es que el éxito y los problemas sean tantos... ¡y tan grandes! (Terminado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relámpagos de tormenta

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzó en la preparatoria Karasuno y Hinata iba atrasado, la campana ya estaba sonando mientras pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Bajó de un salto, la estacionó en el bicicletero y corrió hacia su sala. Jadeando, llegó a su puerta y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Como iba a la clase 1 del primer año, pudo ver a Tobio dos salas más allá, en la clase 3. El moreno estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para mirarlo desafiante y abrir la puerta. Entraron a sus salas al mismo tiempo.

La jornada escolar pasó lenta, pero por fin llegó la hora de las actividades del club de vóleibol. Los chicos se prepararon para dar todo de sí y comenzaron su entrenamiento.

 

-         Hey, Kageyama, ¿préstame tu botella? Necesito beber- exclamó Hinata, acercándose al setter de un salto. Este último se alejó.

-         ¡Busca tu propia botella! No pienso permitir que babees la mía.

-         ¡No seas así!

 

Mientras Hinata saltaba para tratar de quitarle el agua a un cada vez más furioso Kageyama, un flash desde lo alto lo desconcentró.

 

-         ¿Eh? ¿Relámpagos? ¿Habrá tormenta?- gritó. Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y se asomó. Aún había sol y estaba despejado.

-         ¡De qué estás hablando, idiota!- exclamó Kageyama. Dicho esto, le tiró la botella en la cabeza: -Toma y bebe un poco, ya estás imaginando tonterías.

 

El extraño hecho fue olvidado de inmediato. Sin embargo, una persona vio todo. En silencio, esperó a que la clase terminara y se acercó a quien había causado eso.

 

* * *

 

 

-         Esteee... ¿Kiyoko-san?

 

Hitoka Yachi se notaba nerviosa. Aún se sentía intimidada por la belleza de la manager del club de vóleibol de Karasuno.

 

-         Dime, Yachi.

-         Eh... ¿Por qué estabas tomando fotos a los chicos?

 

Hubo una tensa pausa, hasta que Kiyoko suspiró.

 

-         Es mejor que te lo cuente...

 

Sacó un cuaderno lleno de números y anotaciones y se lo mostró a la más joven.

 

-         Observa la fila que tiene más ingresos. Dice "Otros", ¿verdad? Pues... Nunca le he contado a nadie cómo he logrado llegar a esas cifras. Una vez dije que eran 'donaciones anónimas', pero la verdad es que todo ha sido posible gracias a... las fotos.

 

-         ¿Oh? ¿Vendes fotos de los chicos a sus admiradoras?

 

-         Algo así. La verdad es que, por separado, los muchachos no tienen muchas fans. Pero cuando ellos se juntan, surge la magia, ¿entiendes?- sonrió Kiyoko.

 

Al parecer, Yachi no había entendido, así que Kiyoko metió la mano a su bolso y sacó un pequeño álbum de imágenes. En todas habían chicos del club de vóleibol en parejas: Hinata y Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya, Sugawara y Sawamura, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi... Los ojos de Yachi se abrieron de par en par.

 

-         Pero... sólo están haciendo cosas de amigos, ¿por qué...?

 

Shimizu entrecerró los ojos con astucia.

 

-         Nunca subestimes la imaginación de una fujoshi. Acá en Karasuno hay muchísimas y también tienen una excelente capacidad de pago. Por supuesto, no pido tanto dinero. Sin embargo, se venden muchas imágenes.

 

Aunque a Yachi no le gustaba pensar en Shouyou junto a otra persona que no fuera ella, se extrañó al descubrir que no le molestaba verlo junto a Kageyama. "De hecho, se ven muy lindos juntos... Quizás yo también sea una fujoshi", se dijo.

 

-         Por favor, no le digas a nadie, Yachi. Siempre hago que las clientas firmen un compromiso de no compartir, subir ni fotocopiar las fotos. Si los chicos se enteraran, sería mi fin.

 

La niña se sonrojó al ver el rostro acongojado de su senpai.

 

-         Ah, esteee... ¡No te preocupes, Kiyoko-san! Es más, me preguntaba si podría, no sé, ayudarte a tomar fotos. Sé cómo hacer que salgan bien sin flash y sería discreta...

 

-         ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Yachi-chan!- exclamó Shimizu.

 

Al día siguiente, Yachi se presentó con su cámara, afirmando que era para crear nuevos pósters. En parte, era verdad.

A la salida, Kiyoko y Yachi se reunieron en una calle medio escondida con un grupo de chicas de la escuela. Entregaron sobres café a todas las muchachas, quienes les pasaron billetes y monedas a cambio.

 

-         Recuerden, nada de compartirlas ni subirlas a internet. Cúidenlas como un tesoro. Si alguien lo descubre, no podremos seguir.

 

Todas las jóvenes asintieron enfáticamente. Una abrió su sobre y exclamó, llena de alegría:

 

-         Wow, ¡estas fotos están excelentes!

 

Las managers del equipo de vóleibol sonrieron, satisfechas.

 

* * *

 

Las semanas pasaron rápido, gracias a los entrenamientos y partidos de práctica. Luego del último -en el que ganaron por un amplio margen- los jugadores de Karasuno se vieron con más tiempo libre.

 

-         Hey, Ryuu, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar algo a la cafetería?

 

-         ¡Claro, Noya-san! Y así aprovechamos de ver chicas lindas en el camino, jejeje.

 

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron felices hacia su destino, entre saltos y risas. A su lado pasaron unas jóvenes que los miraron, sonriendo. Envalentonados, se acercaron a ellas, pero no les fue muy bien.

 

-         ¡EEK!- gritó una.

 

-         ¡Tanaka idiota, la asustaste!- exclamó Nishinoya.

 

-         No- respondió la otra - Es sólo que está emocionada por verlos jun...- En ese minuto, la joven que había gritado le tapó la boca a su amiga con la mano. El gesto fue tan brusco, que algo salió volando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta: un sobre café.

 

-         ¡Oh, deja, yo lo recojo!- dijo alegremente el libero del equipo, estirándose para tomarlo en el aire. Logró atraparlo por el lado equivocado, así que su contenido se desparramó por el suelo.

 

-         ¡NOOO!- chillaron las colegialas.

 

Tanaka se acercó a recoger los papeles caídos y se puso pálido. Miró a Nishinoya, quien estaba paralizado mientras se veía a sí mismo en papel fotográfico, abrazando a Tanaka de manera amigable. Todas eran similares, con ellos dos. No había nada turbio en sus acciones y, sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío.

 

-         ¿Qué es esto...?- preguntó, volteándose hacia las chicas.

 

Ellas habían desaparecido.

  

* * *

 

 


	2. Una confesión inesperada

El día siguiente fue terrible para Tanaka y Nishinoya. Ambos estaban furiosos y asustados por las fotos que habían visto el día anterior. En ese momento no pudieron hacer nada, así que prefirieron esperar a la clase de vóleibol. Pero... ¿Quién podía haberse metido en el gimnasio a tomar esas fotos? ¿Y por qué esas chicas las tenían en su poder?

\- Me quedó dando vueltas lo que dijo una de las niñas- comentó Tanaka durante el recreo. Nishinoya lo miró. -"Ella está emocionada por verlos jun..."- recordó el wing spiker.

\- ¿Habrá querido decir "por verlos juntos"?- aventuró el libero, con el ceño fruncido. - Pero no me hace sentido, ¿quién se emocionaría por ver a dos chicos juntos?

\- Hum... Mi hermana me habló una vez de unas chicas llamadas 'fujoshi' o algo así, que se vuelven locas por ver a dos muchachos besándose y haciendo cosas eechi. Nunca le creí, pero... ahora tengo un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¡Yo tengo rabia! Me encantan las mujeres, ¡maldición! Y que a ellas les guste imaginar que soy gay me enfurece, me... ¡¡AAARGH!!- explotó el más bajo.

\- Pe-Pero imagina que las chicas de ayer se reúnan con otras pervertidas y nos obliguen a hacer cosas eechi entre nosotros...-

Los dos se pusieron a temblar.

\- Tenemos que avisarle a los demás. Si hay fotos nuestras, habrán de ellos también. ¡Hay que evitar que nos rapten, nos fuercen y hagan películas de porno amateur con nosotros!

Decididos, regresaron a sus clases y se prepararon para darle la noticia a sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Al final de la práctica habitual, las managers, el profesor y el entrenador salieron del recinto y el libero y el wing spiker aprovecharon para llamar la atención de los demás.

\- Muchachos, ayer nos pasó algo terrible: ¡hay un espía en Karasuno! A mí y a Tanaka nos han tomado fotos...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nos fotografían mientras jugamos? ¡Imposible!- exclamó Sawamura.

\- No es sólo eso: en las fotos que vimos, siempre aparecen dos jugadores... y algunas están tomadas desde el interior del gimnasio- afirmó Tanaka. Por primera vez, se notaba nervioso.

\- ¿Dices que son sólo dos jugadores? ¿Y qué están haciendo?- preguntó Sugawara, con la mano en la barbilla.

\- Pues... Ridiculeces: por ejemplo, vimos dos fotos en las que Tanaka y yo estamos tirándonos agua, y saltando y pegándonos.

\- No parece algo tan grave si lo pones de esa forma. ¿No estarán exagerando?- murmuró Tsukishima.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Me estás llamando exagerado, cuatro ojos?- masculló Tanaka, con voz amenazante.

Mientras Sawamura detenía a Ryuunosuke, Kageyama comentó:

\- Bueno, Yamaguchi y tú siempre están juntos, es probable que hayan chicas que crean que son pareja y hasta les pidan que se den besos...

Yamaguchi se puso completamente rojo y Tsukishima se arregló los lentes, molesto:

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Hay algún momento en que Hinata y tú estén separados? Creo que ustedes deberían preocuparse más.

Los dos muchachos se miraron enojados. En ese instante, el entrenador Ukai, Kiyoko, Yachi y el profesor Takeda entraron al gimnasio. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no están ordenando? - los retó el entrenador.

Los chicos explicaron la situación, sin fijarse en la expresión de Kiyoko y Yachi. Ambas se miraron con preocupación.

\- ¡Entonces, el relámpago que vi ayer era el flash de una cámara!- gritó Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes, idiota?- respondió Kageyama.

\- ¡Porque TÚ me dijiste que era mi imaginación, estúpido!

Tsukishima rió.

\- ¿Ves, Rey? Estoy seguro de que Hinata y tú serían la pareja favorita de las chicas.

\- ¡Cállate!- respondieron al unísono los aludidos.

\- Bueno, bueno, calma- los cortó el profesor Takeda - Si hay espías en el club, tendremos que hablar con la rectoría e implementar medidas de seguridad para evitar que esto siga sucediendo. Además, sería bueno conversar con otras escuelas...

"¡Las cosas están a punto de salirse de control!", pensó Yachi, muy asustada. Iba a levantar la mano para decir algo, pero Kiyoko se le adelantó.

\- Esteee... Profesor Takeda, entrenador Ukai, chicos... Necesito confesarles algo.

Todos la miraron, sorprendidos. Yachi no podía creerlo. ¿Les iba a contar? ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

\- Yo... soy quien ha estado tomando las fotos. Lo hice por el equipo, y la idea se me ocurrió cuando noté que habían algunas estudiantes que... bueno, que les gustaba ver parejas de muchachos llevándose bien. Y ellas imaginan que es algo romántico. 'Shipping', le dicen. Vi que habían algunas fans del club de vóleibol y les propuse venderles fotos. Fue todo un éxito y lo integré en la columna "Otros" de la contabilidad.- Dicho esto, entregó el cuaderno con las cifras a Takeda sensei y continuó:

\- Partí hace algunos meses. No me atreví a decirlo, porque sabía que podía causar problemas, pero quiero aclarar que lo hice por el equipo. Yachi hizo un excelente trabajo con sus pósters y... bueno, pensé que esto también podía resultar. Lo siento muchísimo, y estoy dispuesta a dejar mi puesto de manager si así lo desean.

Hizo una reverencia y miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Yachi mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante toda la confesión de su senpai. Carraspeó, cabizbaja. Nadie dijo nada.

\- Yo... también tomé fotos. Lo hice porque entendí que Kiyoko-san no tenía malas intenciones, ¡y el dinero que ingresa es bastante! Ella no se queda con nada y yo tampoco. ¡Gracias a su idea pudimos ir a practicar con escuelas de otras prefecturas! Al igual que ella, pongo mi puesto a su disposición. Por favor, si no pueden perdonarnos, les pido que al menos nos comprendan...

Los chicos, el profesor y el entrenador seguían en silencio. Nerviosas, las muchachas levantaron la vista. Todos estudiaban el cuaderno boquiabiertos, pálidos y con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas.

\- Ki-Ki-Kiyoko-san... ¿e-estas cifras son reales?- preguntó Takeda.

\- Sí, sensei. Tengo todos los comprobantes y el dinero en la caja fuerte del club para demostrarlo.

\- ¿Cómo son las fotos?

Kiyoko buscó algunas dentro de su bolso y las entregó al profesor, quien las observó con una expresión cada vez más aliviada a medida que las revisaba. Todos se acercaron a mirar.

\- ¡Mira, Kageyama! ¡Esta es de ayer, cuando me tiraste tu botella de agua!- rió Hinata. Al parecer, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Bah, ¿este tipo de cosas le gustan a las chicas? Qué absurdo- respondió el setter, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vaya... No puedo creer que estas imágenes tan simples den tanto dinero. Me atrevería a decir que, sin esto, no podríamos llegar muy lejos...- aventuró Takeda.

\- ¡¿EEHH?!- exclamaron Nishinoya y Tanaka, al unísono.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Además, fue sin nuestro consentimiento... ¡Y no quiero que las mujeres piensen que soy gay!- agregó el wing spiker.

\- Kiyoko-san, no tengo nada contra ti (tampoco contra ti, Yachi), ¡pero odio la idea de que las chicas me encuentren atractivo sólo por estar con otro tipo!- se quejó Nishinoya.

\- A mí me da igual. A diferencia de otros, sé que no seré gay aunque los demás lo crean- señaló Tsukishima, indiferente a las miradas de enojo de Tanaka y el libero.

\- Opino lo mismo que Tsukki- murmuró Yamaguchi.

\- Si eso implica mejoras en el presupuesto del club, no tengo problemas. Aunque no pienso besar ni nada de eso- afirmó Kageyama, muy serio.

\- ¡Me gustan las fotos, son entretenidas!- exclamó Hinata, sonriendo.

Los de tercero se miraron, incómodos. En el fondo, les costaba un poco perdonar a Shimizu. Al fin y al cabo, había construido una fortuna a sus espaldas, ¡y con ellos como modelos! Tendrían que hablarlo con ella después.

Por el momento, la decisión final fue que las chicas se mantuvieran en sus cargos... y que los chicos se dejaran fotografiar. "Sería una estupidez matar esta gallina de los huevos de oro", opinó el entrenador Ukai, con una media sonrisa.

* * *

De este modo, los jóvenes empezaron a acostumbrarse a los flashes dentro y fuera del gimnasio. Al principio fue incómodo, pero como sólo tenían que ser ellos mismos, se relajaron más. Luego de unos días, ya ni se fijaban en las paparazzis.

\- Aún así, no estoy convencido- masculló Nishinoya mientras caminaba junto a Asahi- Me cuesta actuar normal cuando sé que hay chicas que me tomarán fotos cuando esté con un amigo y las venderán como si fuéramos pareja-.

\- Sí, te entiendo- contestó Asahi - No esperaba esto de Kiyoko-san, pero si así son las cosas...

Nishinoya se detuvo y miró de hito en hito a su compañero de equipo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan conformista, Asahi-san? ¡Si esto te molesta, deberías decirlo!

Asahi se puso rojo. Escuchó el sonido de una cámara fotográfica. "Ah, rayos, esta foto se mal interpretará", pensó. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que no le preocupaba mucho.

\- ¿Me creerás si te digo que no me molesta? Es decir, es por el equipo. Además, no nos piden interactuar de forma distinta. Todo sigue igual- suspiró.

Su amigo libero lo observó con atención. ¿Era su idea, o ese suspiro fue de descontento? ¿Había algo que Asahi-san quería cambiar?

\- Deberías ser menos pasivo, si no, la gente te pasará a llevar- exclamó Nishinoya, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Asahi lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, no soy tan pasivo como crees- respondió.

\- Por supuesto, ¡por algo eres nuestro as!- exclamó el más pequeño. Luego, se estiró al sol como un gato, cerrando los ojos. Su expresión era de relajo absoluto. Confundido, Asahi se obligó a desviar la mirada y rogó que ninguna cámara la hubiese captado. Nadie habría creído que el interés que demostraba en el físico de su compañero fue producto de una actuación profesional...

* * *

 

Continuará...


	3. Sorpresas

Mientras terminaba la clase del club de vóleibol, Sawamura, Suga y Asahi se acercaron a Kiyoko para conversar sobre el tema de las fotos y cerrar el capítulo.

 - No queremos que te sientas culpable, es sólo que... podrías habernos contado- sugirió el capitán del equipo de Karasuno.

 - ¡No les iba a gustar la idea! Por eso preferí callarlo- respondió la bella joven, con voz nerviosa.

 - Pero ya ves que no hemos puesto problemas, ¿no? También puede ser porque se gana un montón de dinero con esto, y es sencillo- sonrió Suga. Kiyoko lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, más tranquila. ¡No por nada el setter de cabellos grises era uno de los favoritos de las chicas!

 - Lo bueno es que fuiste honrada y dejaste todo el dinero para el club, ¿verdad? Es muy loable de tu parte, cualquier otra persona habría aprovechado de quedarse con algo. Gracias por eso, Kiyoko-san- murmuró Asahi. Los demás asintieron y ella se sonrojó. No se habría interesado por el dinero, en todo caso.

 Cuando los muchachos se fueron, la manager aún tenía las mejillas rojas. Yachi se acercó a ella sin mirarla: estaba viendo las imágenes que había capturado durante el día.

 - No quiero pecar de egocéntrica, pero creo que estas fotos me quedaron excelentes. ¿Qué opinas, Kiyoko-san?

 - Tienes toda la razón, Hitoka-chan, son realmente buenas. Especialmente las que le tomas a Hinata...

 El rostro de la más pequeña enrojeció violentamente.

 - Ah, esteee, yo... Es que Hinata-kun es muy fotogénico. Y Kageyama también.

 - Ya veo- respondió Shimizu, mientras revisaba el resto de las imágenes - Oye, pero sólo hay fotos de Kagehina y de Hinata solo... ¿No hay Tsukihina o algo así?

 Hubo una pausa y la manager de tercer año miró a la joven. Sus facciones expresaban un profundo desagrado.

 - No... No me gusta fotografiar a Hinata-kun con otras personas. De hecho... Prefiero verlo con Kageyama-kun y nadie más. Me hace sentir mal que aparezca con otros jugadores porque... porque él tiene más cercanía con el setter de primero y... con otros podría sentirse incómodo...

 "¿Hinata, incómodo con alguien?", pensó la morena, sonriendo. Estuvo a punto de bromear al respecto, pero se detuvo. Hitoka debía saber que su preocupación era absurda, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Quizás eran celos? "¡Sería terrible que Yachi se enamorara de Hinata justo ahora! Va a sufrir demasiado..."

 - No te preocupes. Si quieres, yo me encargo de tomar esas fotos y de cuidar que Hinata se encuentre bien- aseguró la mayor, con seriedad. Sabía que el colorín no tendría ningún problema: lo que realmente le importaba era que Yachi estuviese tranquila. La más joven la miró con los ojos brillando de alegría y le dio las gracias con tanta efusividad que Kiyoko decidió hacer lo posible para que el amor de esos dos prosperara. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

 

* * *

Luego de hablar con Kiyoko y sus compañeros, Asahi se despidió y fue a su casa. Le habría gustado caminar con Nishinoya, pero el muchacho estaba conversando con Tanaka y algunas fans -o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo sin asustarlas- y no lo vio.

Mientras caminaba, recordó las palabras del libero. ¿De verdad era tan pasivo? Bueno, cualquier persona se vería así al lado de su enérgico amigo. CUALQUIERA. Eso daba un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con perder un poco de timidez y erguirse más. Empezaría de a poco para que Yuu no se preocupara más por él. Más contento, apuró el paso y mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras pasaba al lado de la gente, pero era difícil... ¡Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido! Los transeúntes no dejaban de mirarlo con un poco de temor.

 "¡Todo sea por Noyasan!". Tragó saliva. Aún quedaban varias cuadras para llegar a su casa...

 Mientras tanto, en Karasuno, Nishinoya había dejado de hablar con las chicas. Lo bueno es que no las asustó, pero lo malo es que no dejaban de decirle lo lindo que se veía con Asahi o Tanaka en las fotos... "Hablando de Asahi-san", pensó, mirando hacia todos lados. Al parecer, ya se había ido.

 - Bueno, Noya-san, debo irme. ¡Mi hermana me matará si no llego antes de la cena! ¡Nos vemos!- exclamó Ryuu, corriendo hacia la salida.

 Yuu se quedó solo. De mala gana, caminó hacia su casa. Hubiese preferido que Tanaka lo acompañara o, más aún, Asahi-san... A veces se iban juntos y el más pequeño podía sentir que la paz lo llenaba por completo. Ni siquiera le daban ganas de hablar fuerte o saltar. Sentía casi la misma alegría y calma que durante los partidos o recibos difíciles.

 "Eso me pasa sólo cuando estoy junto a él", se dijo. El descubrimiento le hizo detenerse un segundo en la vereda. Si alguna idea intentó insinuársele durante ese momento, al segundo siguiente había sido desechada.

 

* * *

En los días que pasaron, la actitud del as de Karasuno cambió ligeramente. Ya no titubeaba, no tenia gestos de timidez y caminaba más derecho. Los de tercero captaron la diferencia de inmediato y lo felicitaron, incluso Kiyoko le dijo que tenía un aura diferente, más segura.

El resto del equipo no demostró haber notado el cambio. Eso incluía a Nishinoya, quien seguía actuando como siempre con él. "Qué frustrante, ¡esto es por ti, maldición!", gritaba mentalmente el wing spiker. Sin embargo, a la salida de las clases de vóleibol supo la verdad.

 - Vaya, te has vuelto más fuerte, Asahi-san- comentó Nishinoya, sonriendo. Los dos caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares. El alto joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no encogerse ni negarlo.

 - Sí, Noya-san. Decidí tomar en cuenta lo que me dijiste el otro día. Quiero ser más fuerte y valiente... -"por ti", susurró su corazón- por el equipo.

 El libero lanzó una carcajada.

 - ¡Realmente te tomas todo tan en serio! Pero me parece bien. ¡Ahora, todos los que pensaban que eras débil se llevarán una gran sorpresa, jajaja!

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya fue el primer sorprendido. No había pasado ni una semana desde que habían tenido esa conversación y Asahi ya era casi tan 'cool' como el libero. Las fotos que le tomaban con sus compañeros lo mostraban seguro y tan confiable que Yuu estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era el chico nuevo. Además, algunas chicas habían empezado a pedir fotos donde apareciera solo Asahi.

"¡Me está robando a las chicas!", pensó enojado. Pero ojalá fuera solo eso... Ya no reconocía a su amigo. Cuando caminaban juntos, en vez de paz sentía una gran vulnerabilidad, como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño pequeño. En una ocasión estuvo tentado de preguntarle si no había ido muy lejos con su cambio de actitud, pero la sonrisa que Asahi tenía en el rostro le obligó a tragarse sus palabras. "Es feliz así. Y si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy", determinó Yuu para sus adentros.

Azumane era realmente feliz, mas no por el aumento de su popularidad entre las mujeres, sino porque por fin se sentía digno de Nishinoya. Por fin era capaz de protegerlo.

 

* * *

Una gran cantidad de alumnas de Aobajousai se encontraba en el gimnasio de dicha escuela. Cuando vieron a Tooru Oikawa, empezaron a gritar como locas: "¡Oikawa-kun, eres el mejor!".

\- ¡Estamos practicando solamente! ¡No es necesario causar tanto alboroto!- exclamó el ayudante del entrenador. Huelga decir que ninguna de las muchachas le prestó atención.

Los jugadores del equipo ya estaban acostumbrados al público femenino durante las clases, las prácticas, partidos de práctica y partidos en serio. Era una de las consecuencias de tener a Oikawa en el club de vóleibol. Como era un setter y capitán excelente, las desventajas se hacían más soportables. Pero el vicecapitán, Hajime Iwaizumi, no pensaba lo mismo, especialmente cuando Tooru saludaba a todas sus fanáticas.

Con una certera palmada en la nuca, Iwaizumi lo obligó a concentrarse en la clase.

\- ¡Iwa-chan, eso duele! ¿Por qué siempre me pegas?

\- Porque siempre actúas como si lo estuvieras pidiendo. Ahora, olvida a esas chicas, ¡y empieza a hacer saques!

No fue necesario repetirlo. Oikawa se sumergió en el juego junto con sus compañeros y se esforzó tanto o más que ellos. Tampoco escuchó los gritos de ánimo de sus admiradoras hasta que, de pronto, su oído captó algo:

\- ¡Wow, es Kageyama-kun! Se ve muy guapo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Tobio-chan está acá? ¡Estúpido kouhai...!". El setter de Aobajousai se desconcentró sólo por unos instantes, pero eso bastó para ser golpeado en la cabeza por la pelota.

\- ¡Lo siento! - gritó Kindaichi desde el otro lado de la red.

Antes de que el adolorido capitán pudiera responder, Iwaizumi contestó:

\- ¡No lo sientas, se lo merece por no prestar atención durante el juego!

Luego de que la clase terminara, Oikawa se acercó a sus fans, quienes estaban reunidas en un apretado círculo. Parecían mirar algo a escondidas.

\- ¡Hola lindas! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Es mi idea o vieron a un tal Kageyama por aquí? Espero que lo hayan espantado-. Cuando se trataba de satisfacer su curiosidad, el setter del equipo albiceleste iba siempre al grano.

\- ¡Ah, Oikawa-san! Te equivocas, es que unas amigas de Karasuno me prestaron unas fotos...- respondió una de ellas, poniéndose roja.

\- ¡Quiero verlas, quiero verlas!- canturreó el joven. Las chicas le pasaron las fotos, un poco nerviosas. Aunque su ídolo sonreía, parecía estar molesto.

Las imágenes le hicieron enojar aún más. Efectivamente, el setter genio de Karasuno se veía muy bien en ellas. En casi todas aparecía junto al enano que llevaba el número 10. En una, su kouhai estaba secándose el sudor, con la polera del equipo en una mano y la toalla en la otra, mientras su torso desnudo y esbelto brillaba al sol. En otra, bebía agua de una botella mientras el colorín saltaba a su lado. En otra, tenía a Tsukishima agarrado del cuello de la camisa mientras lo miraba con una fiereza que a Oikawa le secó la boca.

\- Oikawa-san, ¿has pensado en aparecer en alguna foto con Kageyama-kun? Porque eres hermoso, ¡pero juntos se verían increíbles!- aventuró una.

\- ¡Síii, kyaaaaa!

\- Ah, jajaja, nunca lo había pensado - masculló el aludido, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Cómo se atreven a emparejarme con ese idiota!", fue lo primero que pensó. "¡Cómo se atreve a ser tan fotogénico!" fue lo segundo. Y, finalmente: "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?". Si en Karasuno podían hacer fotos de sus jugadores, ¡en Aobajousai con mayor razón! Con esto en mente, empezó a planear su contraataque.

 


	4. De las fotos al amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Durante algunos días, Oikawa se encargó de hacer un pequeño estudio de mercado entre sus admiradoras. Resultó que la mayoría prefería fotos de él a solas o con alguien del equipo (de preferencia, con Iwaizumi), pero sus otros compañeros no despertaban mayor interés.

\- Ah, rayos. Esto desmorona mis planes...- suspiró el setter. Al verlo tan triste, una de sus fans se le acercó y dijo:

\- ¡Si quieres, yo te ayudo a tomar fotos!

El rostro de Tooru se iluminó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ah, muchas gracias! Puedo darte una parte de las ganancias que obtengamos.

\- No... Prefiero una foto tuya autografiada...-

"¿Sólo eso? ¡Me encanta este tipo de negocios!", pensó Oikawa, radiante. Aceptó el trato con la chica y, en poco tiempo, los relámpagos se hicieron notar en el gimnasio de Aobajousai. A diferencia de lo que ocurrió en Karasuno, nadie del equipo albiceleste prestó atención, pues sabían que sólo era por su setter.

Las ganancias eran cuantiosas, las fotos de Oikawa con Iwaizumi se vendían como pan caliente (tanto imágenes físicas como digitales) y el emprendimiento del joven se veía prometedor. Sin embargo, no duraría mucho. Esta vez, no fue por culpa de una fujoshi descuidada, sino por algo más complicado: internet.

Al digitalizarse, las fotos llegaron a un grupo mucho más amplio de personas, por lo que no sólo las chicas de Aobajousai pudieron disfrutarlas. Además, el hecho de que estuviesen disponibles de forma gratuita en ciertos sitios disminuyó la compra de imágenes que Oikawa había echado a andar.

Como si fuera poco, fue gracias a internet que Iwaizumi pudo descubrir dicho emprendimiento. Esa tarde, se escucharon gritos furiosos y otros de miedo en el gimnasio de Aobajousai. "¡En la cara no!", suplicaba alguien.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué le pasa a Iwa-chan? Me dejó como un dálmata con todos los golpes que me dio. Y eso que las fotos subieron la cantidad de dinero de nuestro equipo", se quejaba Oikawa mientras salía de la escuela. Obviamente, el vicecapitán de Aobajousai prohibió que se tomaran fotos dentro y fuera de la escuela y no quiso oír los beneficios monetarios que estaban perdiendo por eso.

"Me pregunto cómo lo hizo el equipo de mi estúpido kouhai. Podría ir a preguntarle... ¡No! ¡No pienso acercarme a él! Prefiero perder mis fans antes que rebajarme a tanto. Pero... todo ese dinero...", pensaba Oikawa.

Esperanzado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escuela Karasuno. Rendirse no estaba dentro de sus planes y seguiría adelante, incluso aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Iwa-chan. Por eso, cuando vio a Kageyama de lejos, aguantó sus náuseas y caminó hacia él. Iba solo, por suerte. Mientras avanzaba, el mayor notó que su estómago cambiaba un poco su reacción y, en vez de náuseas, había algo más parecido al nerviosismo.

"¡Ja, no puede ser! ¿Estoy nervioso por acercarme a mi kouhai?". Sin embargo, debía admitir que Kageyama no era el mismo jovencito silencioso, pequeño y observador que había conocido. Ahora era casi tan alto como él, mucho más serio y con una mirada más intensa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso frente a Kageyama, quien siguió caminando. Irritado, Oikawa notó que el joven iba con los ojos cerrados.

\- El error estuvo al lanzar demasiado pronto. Debo fijarme más en los pies del spiker y... ¡OUCH!

Enojado, Kageyama abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con su antiguo senpai.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- gritó el moreno, saltando hacia atrás.

\- ¿Podrías gritar un poco menos, Tobio-chan? No quiero que me vean contigo- contestó el setter. Había tenido la oportunidad de mirar los ojos de su kouhai y ya no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo como antes, pero lo ocultó como pudo. Sería horrible que su adversario notara algo así.

\- Yo tampoco quiero eso- respondió Kageyama a su vez, sacando de su mochila un jockey que decía "Hollywood" y unos lentes oscuros. Oikawa alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se los pusiera.

\- Mejor vamos a... ¡vamos cerca de tu apartamento! Estoy seguro de que no tienes ninguna admiradora que te siga- rió Tooru.

De mala gana, Kageyama se dirigió a su hogar en compañía de su senpai. Cuando se encontraban más lejos de Karasuno, este último habló.

\- Dime, Tobio-chan... ¿Cómo hicieron ustedes para adaptarse a las fotografías en pareja?

Kageyama tardó unos buenos segundos en responder. Cuando Oikawa decidió que sería mejor repetir la pregunta, el moreno exclamó:

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sus mejillas ardían, sus ojos se veían enormes y tenía la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. El setter de Aobajousai tragó saliva con dificultad. "¿Es mi idea, o este idiota se ve tierno?", se preguntó.

\- Vi una foto en la que salías con el enano del número 10 (se veían ridículos, por cierto) y pensé que mi equipo podría salir también en fotos, pero no les gusta la idea. Quiero que me expliques cómo convencieron a tus compañeros y a ti para hacer eso.

\- Yo, eh... ¿viste esas fotos? ¿Cómo?

\- Una chica las llevó... ¡No cambies el tema! ¡Dime cómo lo hicieron! - respondió Oikawa. Tomó del cuello de la camisa a Kageyama, quien seguía colorado. Estaban muy cerca... El corazón del setter de tercer año comenzó a latir muy aprisa.

"¿Qué me pasa?", pensó. Justo en ese momento, un flash surgido de unos arbustos algo alejados le hizo soltar a su kouhai. Este no se movió.

\- ¡AH! ¡Alguien nos tomó una foto!- gritó Oikawa, corriendo hacia el sitio. Una figura oscura salió de los arbustos y arrancó a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Tobio-chan, si nos apuramos, podremos...! ¿Tobio-chan?

Cuando el setter de Aobajousai se volteó, vio que el joven no estaba tras él. Al mirar hacia el otro lado, el o la paparazzi había desaparecido. Furioso y preocupado, Oikawa emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

"¡Ni siquiera me respondió qué hicieron sus compañeros!".

 

 

* * *

 

Para sorpresa de los miembros del equipo de Aobajousai, las arcas aumentaron considerablemente en la semana. No había un motivo claro, pero así era. Iwaizumi se acercó a Tooru con una gran sonrisa durante la práctica:

\- Oikawa, te pido disculpas. ¡Tenías toda la razón respecto a las fotos!

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Iwa-chan?

Sin dejar de sonreír, el vicecapitán del equipo sacó de su mochila una imagen. El setter enrojeció incluso antes de verla pero, por suerte, su amigo no se fijó.

\- ¡Mira, se la compré a una chica! ¿No se ven lindos los dos?

Avergonzado, Tooru notó que era la imagen que había tomado el o la paparazzi unos días antes. Aparecía con un aire sorprendido, mientras sostenía por el cuello de la camisa a Kageyama. Por otra parte, el setter de Karasuno tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas coloradas. "Ahí es cuando encontré que Tobio-chan se veía lindo", se retó Oikawa. Sin pensar, estiró la mano para quitarle la foto a Iwaizumi, pero éste fue más rápido y la alejó.

\- La querías romper, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¡Demonios, quería quedármela! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!". Aunque su mente parloteaba sin cesar, Tooru no respondió.

\- Da igual si la rompes, al parecer hay muchas copias. No sólo en papel, sino también en internet. Como sea, ha generado muchos ingresos para el equipo, porque me puse de acuerdo con la chica que me la vendió para que siga tomando este tipo de fotos. Ella obtiene una jugosa comisión, nosotros juntamos dinero para el equipo y todos somos felices. ¡Así que eres realmente un genio, Oikawa!

\- ¿O sea que puedo seguir haciéndome cargo de esto? ¿Aparecerán todos?

\- Ah, qué bueno que lo preguntas. Tengo dos condiciones para que esto resulte: primero, debes salir siempre tú, nadie más del equipo...

\- Puedo hacerlo- contestó el joven, sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- ¡Genial! Porque la segunda condición es que salgas con Kageyama en todas las fotos. ¡Sin excepciones!

El entusiasmo de Oikawa decayó.

\- ¿E-en todas? ¿No es un poquito exagerado?

\- En absoluto. Te puedo garantizar que se venderán como pan caliente.

\- P-pero las que más se vendían eran esas donde aparecíamos tú y yo... ¡AUCH!

Iwaizumi se masajeó el puño derecho y Oikawa hizo lo propio con su cabeza.

\- Como decía, las fotos "OiKage", como les dicen las chicas, son una mina de oro. Así que aprovechémoslas, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vaya donde Tobio-chan y le exija salir en 'selfies' conmigo?

\- Sí, puede ser. También le diré a nuestra colaboradora que se encargue de seguirte- sonrió el vicecapitán.

Oikawa había logrado insertar el tema de las imágenes en su escuela, pero no del modo en que esperaba.

"¿Qué hago ahora?".

 

 

* * *

 

 

Asahi llevaba mucho tiempo guardando sus sentimientos, por temor a no ser correspondido y, más aún, a ser excluido completamente del equipo. Sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos de vóleibol si les contaba que se sentía atraído por otro hombre, pero... ¿que dirían si confesaba que era alguien del equipo? Sería problemático para todos, especialmente para el objeto de su amor.

Seguía mostrándose fuerte y seguro, pero ya no soportaba la tensión y las sonrisas forzadas. Tenía que decirlo o entraría en una depresión. Por lo mismo, decidió quedarse un rato más en el gimnasio y esperar a que Nishinoya estuviese listo para salir juntos de la escuela. El corazón de Asahi latía con fuerza a medida que se acercaba la hora.

\- Hinata, Yachi, ¿pueden ayudarme un momento?- escuchó decir a Kiyoko-san. Los aludidos se acercaron a ella, expectantes, mientras ella les daba una tarea que tenían que llevar a cabo los dos solos.

"¿Estará haciendo de celestina para ellos?", se preguntó el as de Karasuno, sonriendo. Se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda para él y Nishinoya, pero luego desechó la idea al recordar que ella era el amor platónico de su amor platónico.

Mientras recogía las pelotas esparcidas por el suelo, vio salir a Nishinoya de los camarines, junto a los demás. Con su uniforme, su camiseta roja y su cabello rebelde provocaba una oleada de admiración entre los hombres (pocas veces entre el género femenino), pero seguía viéndose frágil y ligero, como un pajarillo. Cuando Yuu lo vio, saltó hacia él, gritando:

\- ¡Asahi-san, vamos juntos a casa!

\- ¡Ah! Como quieras, Noya-san.

\- Uy, parece que una nueva pareja se ha formado en Karasuno- murmuró Tsukishima, burlón. Yamaguchi rió bajito, pero ambos quedaron de una pieza cuando Nishinoya exclamó:

\- ¡Miren quiénes hablan! ¡Papá Tsukki y Mamaguchi!

Tanaka estaba cerca y se sumó a las burlas, que fueron cortadas en seco por Sawamura. Se llevaron un buen reto, pero nadie pudo sacarse de la cabeza los apodos gritados por Nishinoya.

Cuando pasó el alboroto y empezaron a salir de la escuela, Asahi se puso cerca del libero y planeó todo lo que diría. Quizás fuese buena idea dejar de lado la seguridad y mostrarse tal como era... En eso estaba, cuando un estudiante desconocido se acercó a Yuu y se puso frente a él.

\- ¿Tú eres Nishinoya, del club de vóleibol?

\- Así es- respondió el bajito, dando un paso hacia adelante - ¿Por qué?

\- Le estabas hablando a mi novia el otro día y vi cómo te acercabas a ella... ¡La estabas cortejando!

\- Pero no me dijo que tenía novio. Además, ni siquiera me tomó en cuenta, así que no vengas a hacerte el duro conmigo por eso.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Sólo aléjate de ella!

Asahi no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era conveniente entrometerse en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia? Había decidido decirle a Noya-san que ignorara al muchacho, cuando este último dio un empujón al libero, tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Levántate y pelea, debilucho!- gritó el 'novio celoso'. En eso, una sombra enorme le tapó el sol de la tarde y lo levantó en vilo por el cuello de la camisa. Era un adulto, o eso parecería sin el uniforme, pues llevaba el pelo largo, barba y un rostro muy intimidante.

\- Ya dejaste claro tu punto. Nishinoya-san no volverá a acercarse a tu novia... y tú no volverás a acercarte a él, a menos que quieras verme enojado.

\- Yo... Eh, lo prometo. ¡No me pegues, por favor!- gimió el chico. Con un brusco movimiento, Azumane dejó en el suelo al estudiante, quien salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. De inmediato, el as se volvió a Nishinoya con una sonrisa culposa.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que los ojos del libero expresaran tanta furia.

\- Gracias, Asahi-san, ¡pero no era necesario que te entrometieras en MIS asuntos! ¡Yo podía hacerme cargo de él sin problemas y sin ayuda de nadie! - estalló Yuu.

La culpa del mayor se convirtió en enojo.

\- ¿Querías que me quedara parado mientras ese tipejo te arrojaba al suelo y se burlaba de ti? Eso no es lo que hace un amigo.

\- ¡Un verdadero amigo no deja como debilucho a otro amigo!- rebatió Nishinoya.

\- Estás siendo injusto, Noya-san.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Déjame en paz!- ladró el voluntarioso muchacho, caminando hacia el gimnasio de Karasuno. A esa hora ya debía estar cerrado, pero eso no parecía importarle a Nishinoya. Luego de unos instantes de duda, Asahi fue tras su compañero.

Éste trató de abrir la puerta, sin resultado. Furioso, bajó los escalones y rodeó el edificio. Azumane lo detuvo.

\- ¡Suéltame!- chilló Yuu, sacudiéndose para sacarse de encima la mano de su amigo. Aunque la luz era muy tenue, el wing spiker pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Nishinoya. Éste siguió tratando de soltarse, hasta que Asahi perdió la paciencia.

El joven extendió sus enormes brazos y envolvió al libero entre ellos, haciendo que la espalda del más pequeño descansara sobre su pecho. Asahi se apoyó en una de las paredes del gimnasio y ahí se quedó, inhalando y exhalando con calma. Nishinoya también se tranquilizó.

La voz de Asahi rasgó el silencio.

\- Dime qué te pasó, por favor-. No era una pregunta, tampoco una orden, pero se sentía como ambas. "No queda nada de los titubeos de antaño, ahora es todo un hombre", pensó Nishinoya, aún triste.

\- Yo... Sentí que me protegiste porque me veías débil. Y me enfureció mucho más que el empujón. No soy una 'damisela en apuros' a la que debas salvar, ¿te queda claro?-. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de los ojos del libero. Su amigo podía sentirlas caer sobre sus antebrazos.

Luego de una pausa, la respuesta de Asahi llegó cerca de su oído derecho. La calidez de su aliento provocó escalofríos en la espalda de Nishinoya.

\- Nunca te he visto como alguien débil, Noya-san. Eres una de las personas más firmes que conozco, tanto física como mentalmente. Sé que eres capaz de enfrentar a ese chico y a mil más, pero no pude soportar que te tratara así delante mío. Me importas demasiado como para permitirlo. Por eso, no lo hice para salvarte: sólo me dio rabia.

\- Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte enojado alguna vez...- contestó Nishinoya y, luego de unos instantes, preguntó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que te importo demasiado?

Los brazos de Asahi lo soltaron. Era libre para moverse y mirarlo, pero no quería hacerlo. En alguna parte de su cuerpo y su mente, quería seguir en contacto con el as de Karasuno.

\- Me refiero exactamente a eso: eres la persona que más me importa, desde hace años. Porque te amo.

La última frase fue un susurro doloroso para ambos. Asahi no esperaba que saliera tan abruptamente de sus labios y Nishinoya tampoco esperaba oírla, menos aún de alguien a quien admiraba tanto y por quien sentía otro tipo de cariño.

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron inmóviles y en silencio. Ya era de noche y pronto cerrarían las puertas de la escuela. Nishinoya fue el primero en romper el hechizo.

\- Yo... lo siento, Asahi-san. Tengo que irme.

El más alto asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Caminaron hacia la salida juntos, sin tocarse y sin hablar. "¿Cómo llegamos a esto? No quiero sentirme así con él", pensaba cada uno. Sin embargo, no sabían cómo resolverlo. Pronto llegaron al punto en que sus caminos se separaban. Nishinoya se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- De verdad lo siento. Ya sabes, siempre me han gustado las mujeres, no es algo que pueda llegar y cambiar.

\- Entiendo, Noya-san. Perdóname por ser tan brusco. Espero que no me odies por esto...

Yuu le brindó una de sus sonrisas más brillantes.

\- Claro que no... ¡No seas idiota! Bueno... Nos vemos mañana- exclamó.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Asahi, dando media vuelta.

Los dos se alejaron con lágrimas en los ojos: uno, con el corazón destrozado; el otro, con la mente hecha un caos.

 


	5. A punto de caer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Aunque Kiyoko intentaba por todos los medios que Hitoka y Hinata estuviesen solos, no parecía funcionar. Ya no sabía si era por sus ideas o porque los tortolitos (ambos por igual) no tenían desarrollado el sentido de la oportunidad. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, la relación entre ambos estaba estancada. "En fin, quizás sea mejor si no me meto", pensó la manager de Karasuno, relegando el tema a un segundo plano. Tal vez sólo necesitaban tiempo.

Al salir de clases, Hinata acompañó a Yachi hasta su casa. El joven se notaba más callado que de costumbre, por lo que su compañera le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

\- Sí, Yachi, no te preocupes. Es sólo que... creo que Kageyama es un idiota.

\- Ehh, Hinata-kun, por favor, no vayan a pelear como la otra vez... - rogó la rubia, temblando. El chico respondió con una carcajada.

\- No creo que lleguemos a eso. Pero me da rabia que haya salido en una foto con el Gran Rey... ¿En qué está pensando? ¡Su equipo somos nosotros! ¿Y si Kageyama deja de hacer pases como "Gwah" y "Fuah"? ¡Ahí lo mato!

Yachi trató de calmarlo y funcionó, pues los dos sabían que Kageyama preferiría morir antes que dar menos del 100% en vóleibol. Llegaron a la casa, se despidieron sonrientes y Hinata se fue pedaleando a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, la tristeza la invadía al ver al colorín tan preocupado por el moreno. Sí, al principio le gustaba ver fotos donde aparecían los dos juntos -de hecho, eran las únicas que soportaba sin sentir celos-. Porque eran amigos.

"Pero si Shouyou-kun siente algo más... ¡Yo NO PUEDO competir contra Kageyama-kun! ¡No soy rival para él!".

El pensamiento le hizo detenerse unos segundos. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Un instante después, las secó con una media sonrisa. "Nunca me he sentido lo suficientemente buena para Shouyou-kun. Es demasiado especial... Apenas tengo posibilidades. ¿No debería rendirme?"

No. La misma determinación que tuvo al enfrentarse al cargo de manager del equipo de vóleibol surgió ahora. Más aún: rendirse antes de actuar sería la única forma de perder todas las opciones con Hinata.

* * *

\- ¡Ahh, son ellos!

Desde hacía algunos días, la entrada del instituto Karasuno se había convertido en el punto de reunión de chicas de diversas escuelas, quienes sonreían, tomaban fotos y llevaban dulces preparados por ellas mismas a los chicos del equipo de vóleibol.

\- Waaaa, ¿por qué hay tantas mujeres?- exclamó Hinata, saltando.

\- Al parecer, nos hemos hecho famosos entre las estudiantes de secundaria- respondió Sugawara, pensativo.

\- ¡¡Excelente!!- gritaron Tanaka y Nishinoya, pero Daichi los hizo callar.

\- ¿Cómo que 'excelente'? ¡Es lo peor que podría pasarnos! Si el vicerrector llega a darse cuenta, nos...- Un grupo de chicas se acercó al capitán para entregarle lindos paquetes de galletas caseras y no pudo terminar la idea.

Sugawara decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Con sus buenos modales y su sonrisa encantadora, logró que las chicas los acompañaran lejos de la escuela e incluso supo cómo se enteraron de las fotos: internet.

\- ¡Pero Kiyoko-san dijo que no permitía que las escanearan o compartieran! ¡Yo confío en ella!- gritó Nishinoya después, cuando las chicas se habían ido.

\- Deben haber sido de Aobajousai, entonces. Supongo que sus fotógrafos no tuvieron los mismos cuidados que nuestra manager- comentó Sugawara, muy serio.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Si el vicerrector llegaba a enterarse del negocio, podía suspenderlos por indecentes... ¡Suspenderlos de las actividades del club! ¡Incluso de la escuela!

Para más remate, en el mismo Karasuno gozaban de una gran fama: muchas chicas de cursos menores los trataban como _idols_ y las mayores se les acercaban en todos los recreos. Aunque Tanaka y Nishinoya disfrutaban de toda la atención, incluso ellos admitían que a veces era demasiada.

Kiyoko notó el peligro y decidió reunirse con el entrenador Ukai y con el profesor Takeda. Si no encontraban una forma de evitar que el vicerrector supiera de las fotos en la escuela, las consecuencias podían ser nefastas para todos.

* * *

Aunque salían juntos de las prácticas y compartían (con un poco de incomodidad, pero lo hacían igual), la amistad entre Asahi y Nishinoya no era la misma de antes. Se hablaban menos y el libero ya no se acercaba tanto al as de Karasuno. Los dos ocultaban muy bien su tensión, por lo que sólo una persona tan sensible como Sugawara podía haber notado algo, pero el joven de tercero estaba más preocupado por las consecuencias de las fans y las fotos que de otra cosa.

Lo peor eran las chicas. Asahi sabía que Yuu era uno de los más felices con la atención de tantas mujeres, y verlas revolotear junto a él hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nishinoya siempre había deseado eso y no lo iba a cambiar por nadie.

"Ni siquiera por mí".

Asahi sacudió la cabeza. Ser egocéntrico no era lo suyo. Además, sabía que una declaración de amor de alguien del mismo sexo, por muy amigo cercano que fuera, no iba a cambiar mágicamente los sentimientos del libero. Por eso, cuando llegó a su casa durante la noche en que confesó todo, decidió colocar una barrera entre ambos, para evitar que Yuu se confundiera más. "Supongo que lo que menos quiere es sentirme cerca suyo", se dijo Azumane.

En cierto modo, era cierto. Nishinoya no quería acercarse a su amigo, ni mirarlo a los ojos, y menos caminar de vuelta a casa junto a él. Su confusión era demasiada y podía actuar de manera demasiado impredecible. Al fin y al cabo, era el senpai al que más admiraba y quería. ¿Qué tal si, justo en ese momento, se dejaba llevar por la decepción y lo mandaba a freír monos al África? Asahi-san nunca lo perdonaría, ni a Yuu ni a sí mismo.

Además, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba: cada vez que pensaba en Asahi-san, se ponía rojo como tomate. Recordar la otra noche, la presión de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, el calor de su torso contra su espalda y su respiración tranquila le daba escalofríos, y no de miedo. Si el as lo notaba y creía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la situación podía salirse de sus manos.

Por eso, cuando notó que su amigo se distanciaba un poco, se sintió aliviado. No estaba obligado a darle una respuesta inmediata, no tendría que temer por la reacción que podían causar sus mejillas sonrojadas... Era una tregua que agradecía de verdad.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, la distancia le incomodó. Y había otra cosa: la atención de las chicas ya no le hacía sentir tan pleno como antes.

* * *

 

Kageyama todavía recordaba el rostro de Oikawa cerca del suyo. Era una imagen perturbadora, que le impidió conciliar el sueño esa noche. "Se ve mejor de lejos", sentenció. La intensidad de esos ojos castaños, su cabello alborotado y sus preguntas incómodas e insistentes le provocaron dolor de cabeza. ¿O le dio una baja de presión cuando su ex senpai lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa? Sólo sabía que, una vez que se sintió libre, caminó con la vista nublada hacia su apartamento, sin mirar atrás.

Al día siguiente, sus compañeros de equipo lo recibieron con miradas de preocupación. Hinata tenía la cara extraña, como si tuviera ganas de reír y gritar de rabia al mismo tiempo. La cosa debía ser grave.

\- Kageyama, necesito que te sientes un momento- le dijo el capitán del equipo apenas entró al gimnasio. Sin cambiar de expresión, Tobio obedeció.

Daichi continuó.

\- Verás... Anoche pasó algo. Digamos que lo de las fotos se salió de control y... Suga, ayúdame-.

\- Hay una foto en internet donde el setter de Aobajousai y tú salen discutiendo.. y los dos tienen unas expresiones que se pueden mal interpretar. Ésta es-. Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos grises le tendió una foto. Kageyama quedó en shock: nunca notó el bendito flash y tampoco escuchó bien lo que gritaba Oikawa en ese momento. El color se le fue del rostro y su estómago amenazó con devolver la comida.

Su expresión parecía anhelante, pero la verdad es que se había mareado por culpa del movimiento brusco de su ex senpai. Éste parecía estar sonrojado y sorprendido por algo. No había pasado nada y, sin embargo, esa imagen daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Y con ese tipo, para más remate. La sola idea le generó una pequeña arcada.

\- ¡Hey, Kageyama, no vayas a vomitar!- exclamó Hinata. Furioso, el setter se preparó para gritarle un insulto por la burla, pero los ojos del colorín no expresaban alegría. Al contrario, era como si le hubiesen dado un pase mediocre.

El pequeño cuervo estaba enojado y listo para sacarle los ojos a alguien.

\- No seas estúpido, Hinata idiota- respondió el moreno, recuperándose. Miró a Daichi y agregó: -Esa foto no bajará mi rendimiento, Sawamura-san. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Luego miró a Hinata, para dejarle claro ese punto. El colorín no contestó, y la clase continuó sin contratiempos.

"Espero que Oikawa tenga las mismas náuseas que yo cuando vea esa foto", pensó Kageyama cuando terminó el entrenamiento. Más relajado, caminó hacia su casa solo (Hinata estaba molesto con él y no quiso acompañarlo). Cuando llegaba a su edificio, una figura le hizo detenerse en seco.

Era Oikawa.

\- ¡Ah, Tobio-chan, te estaba esperando!- sonrió el mayor. El moreno lo miró en silencio, sin moverse. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba", se dijo el setter de Aobajousai, suspirando.

\- Verás... Seré directo: necesito tomarme más fotos contigo. En Aobajousai tenemos un partido de práctica fuera de la prefectura y necesitamos dinero. Con la imagen de la otra vez obtuvimos buenos resultados y... ¡Oye, espera!

Kageyama pasó junto a Oikawa mientras éste le hablaba. Se notaba fastidiado.

\- Ah, si te preguntas qué gana Karasuno con esto, compartiremos el 40... ¡no, el 50 por ciento de las ganancias con ustedes! ¡Hey!- Como el moreno no se detuvo, Oikawa lo tomó por el hombro. Sonó un flash por ahí cerca. "Con una foto más estaremos listos por un buen tiempo. Por favor, ¡acepta, estúpido!".

Kageyama se volteó para mirar a su insistente interlocutor -dándole la espalda al lugar donde había sonado el flash-. Una sonrisa tenebrosa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, y Oikawa tragó saliva.

\- Muy bien. Apareceré en tus fotos con dos condiciones: el 50 por ciento de las ganancias de cada foto... y que me enseñes tu saque.

"Dios mío, odio a los genios. De verdad los odio", pensó el setter de Aobajousai, apretando los dientes.

\- Creo que el 50 por ciento podría subir a un 60...- murmuró Oikawa.

\- 50 y el saque o nada.

"Maldito, maldito genio".

\- Como quieras- masculló el mayor, mirando hacia un lado. De pronto, Kageyama se colocó frente a él y le extendió la mano derecha. Tooru miró la mano, luego el rostro del muchacho y se sonrojó violentamente. Sonó una cascada de flashes.

Tobio-chan estaba sonriendo.

Y se veía hermoso.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y la estrechó, sin sonreír. No era capaz, estaba en pleno shock. La mano de su ex kouhai era tibia, firme como la de un hombre y suave como la de un muchacho. Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero logró contenerse.

Más flashes.

\- Bueno. Entonces nos vemos... senpai.

Unos segundos después, Oikawa salió del shock. Quiso gritar algo, pero el joven ya había desaparecido y el o la paparazzi también. Eso le generó un cierto deja vu.

* * *

Las arcas de Aobajousai volvieron a crecer durante la semana, y las estudiantes de dicha escuela pudieron disfrutar de nuevas fotos de OiKage (las de Karasuno también se las conseguían sin problemas). Aunque ninguno de los dos setters mostraba interés o emoción alguna, era uno el que más sufría tratando de mantener la compostura. El otro se conformaba con aprender el saque que admiró desde niño.

Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san y hasta Kiyoko-san pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando el chico de primero les contó todo, pero decidieron lavarse las manos al respecto: esas fotos las tomaba la otra escuela y el estudiante de Karasuno no tenía nada que ver. Tampoco aceptaron el acuerdo del 50 por ciento de las ganancias.

\- Sin embargo, me parece excelente que estés practicando con Oikawa. Eres el que más puede sacarle provecho y hasta podrías enseñárnoslo- afirmó Daichi, sonriendo.

\- No soy bueno enseñando cosas- masculló el más joven. Sugawara rió.

\- Relájate, Kageyama, ¡ya sabes que no estás solo en esto!

El único que se sentía molesto por las clases particulares de Oikawa a Kageyama era Hinata. Solía mostrar indiferencia cada vez que el tema salía a colación pero, como buen canceriano, acumulaba su rabia. Hasta que explotó al día siguiente, cuando Kageyama falló dos pases. El colorín bufó en las dos ocasiones, pero estuvo toda la clase mordiéndose la lengua.

\- Hinata, Kageyama, ustedes quedan a cargo de cerrar - exclamó Daichi, al término del día.

\- ¡Osu!

Cuando se cerró la puerta del gimnasio, Hinata contó hasta diez y, luego, soltó toda su rabia:

\- ¡¿Qué fueron esos asquerosos pases, Kageyama?!

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué me estás gritando ahora, estúpido? ¡Ya pasó y hasta pedí disculpas!

Hinata lo ignoró.

\- Es porque estás practicando con el Gran Rey, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Quién? No, Oikawa no tiene nada que ver...

\- ¡Entonces las fotos se te están subiendo a la cabeza!

\- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces, Hinata idiota!

A lo que siguió una acalorada pelea entre los dos. Kageyama no entendía por qué su compañero estaba tan furioso, aunque ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de detenerlo: iba a pelear hasta el final, e iba a ganar.

* * *

Yachi llevaba medio camino hacia el paradero, cuando recordó que tenía que decirle algo a Hinata. Se lo había pedido Kiyoko-san con urgencia: "Por favor, habla con él sobre Kageyama. Parece que no está muy contento con lo de las clases con Oikawa y eso podría generar otra discusión. Mejor prevenir que curar...". Durante la práctica, el número 10 estuvo muy tenso. Y se quedó con Kageyama a cerrar el gimnasio...

¡Y ella había olvidado el encargo! Ya había visto una pelea entre ambos, sabía que era muy posible que hubiese otra.

"¡Rayos! ¿Alcanzaré a encontrar a Hinata-kun? ¿Y si está... celoso? ¿Y si interrumpo algo?", pensaba la joven, mientras regresaba a la escuela.

Por eso, cuando vio que el gimnasio seguía con las luces encendidas, aceleró. "Hablaré con Hinata-kun ahora mismo. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!".

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, con el rostro rojo y lleno de sudor. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la polera desordenada. Kageyama estaba sobre él, en cuatro patas, y sus manos sujetaban las muñecas del colorín. Los ojos de Yachi se abrieron como platos.

"¡La cámara!", fue lo primero que pensó. "Están..., ¡están...!", fue lo segundo. Pero no pudo decir nada. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y huyó del recinto, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, que nunca la había tenido.

\- ¿Yachi...? - dijo el moreno, extrañado, pero ella no alcanzó a oírle. Hinata sí, y se levantó de un salto para buscar a su amiga.

\- ¡Yachi! ¡Yachi! ¿Te asustaste? ¡Prometo que no volveré a pelear con este idiota!  ¡Yachiii!

Sin embargo, la joven ya estaba lejos. Desalentado, volvió donde el setter y, sin hablarse, terminaron de ordenar el gimnasio.


	6. Renaciendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Capítulo final, ¡muchas gracias por su paciencia! Saludos.

\- Honestamente, Kiyoko-san, no sé qué haremos si el vicerrector descubre lo de las fotos- suspiró el profesor Takeda, preocupado. La joven asintió: al principio, creyó que con unas cuantas fotos estaría todo bien y se había esforzado para mantener todo en orden. Sin embargo, el emprendimiento se le escapó de las manos y llegó a otras escuelas, especialmente a Aobajousai. 

Ser descubiertos era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Por eso, necesitaban estar preparados.

\- Sensei, creo que lo mejor es que usted finja que no sabía nada al respecto. El vicerrector podría enojarse y...

Takeda sonrió.

\- Como profesor, es mi deber dar la cara por mis alumnos. Diré la verdad: que en su momento me pareció una locura juvenil muy beneficiosa para el club y que, hoy, creo que será perfecta para el desarrollo personal de todos.

Kiyoko sonrió. Takeda-sensei sabía sacarle provecho a todas las situaciones y expresarlas con palabras bellas. ¡Ojalá el vicerrector lo escuchara y pensara lo mismo!

* * *

Nishinoya se sentía mal. No era notorio en su forma de jugar ni en su actitud explosiva, pero había algo de tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que se quedaba quieto por unos segundos. De cuando en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Asahi-san, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez. ¿Qué esperaba, en todo caso? Había rechazado la declaración de su querido senpai, era lógico que se distanciara. El problema es que seguía extrañándolo. Volver a casa no era lo mismo sin él.

Molesto, el libero se sacudió el cabello y siguió jugando, con la mente puesta sólo en el juego. 

Por otra parte, el as de Karasuno hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a su compañero. Imaginaba que toda su compostura desaparecería si sus ojos se encontraban con los del pequeño jugador. Aún tenía grabadas en su piel las sensaciones del último contacto que tuvieron sus cuerpos y temblaba al recordarlo. El rechazo seguía doliéndole, obvio, pero no sentía rencor hacia el objeto de sus pesares: Nishinoya siempre había sido sincero y él respetaría su decisión, fuese cual fuese.

"Podría ser peor", se dijo. Lanzó un tiro que fue bloqueado por Tsukishima al otro lado de la red y la pelota cayó lejos de él.

"¡No la alcanzaré!", pensó, cuando un antebrazo delgado y pálido devolvió la pelota al aire.

\- ¡Toda tuya, as!- exclamó el libero, sonriendo con todo su ser. Asahi le devolvió la sonrisa y lanzó un spike que nadie pudo detener. 

Durante el segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron, los dos pensaron lo mismo: "Quiero seguir a su lado".

El pensamiento se quedó con ellos durante todo el juego.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Kiyoko organizaba las pelotas y botellas de agua en el gimnasio, recibió la visita de un alumno que le pidió ir a la sala del vicerrector. La bella joven se puso pálida apenas el mensajero salió. Pronto entró Yachi al recinto, con la cámara preparada para tomar más fotos. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de su amiga y senpai, se asustó.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kiyoko-san? ¿Hay algún problema?

\- En realidad, sí. El vicerrector quiere verme en su oficina. Creo que descubrió el tema de las fotos... Yachi, será mejor que te hagas cargo del equipo por hoy...

La más pequeña dio un salto.

\- ¡No! Kiyoko-san, no puedo permitir que lo enfrentes tú sola. Además, yo también tomé fotos. ¡Iré contigo!

La mayor se sintió conmovida por el gesto de su kouhai, pero no deseaba que se enfrentara a un castigo terrible, si recién estaba en primer año y llevaba tan poco en el equipo. No obstante, la decisión de Hitoka fue inamovible.

\- Pero… ¿Quién se hará cargo del equipo hoy? No puede estar solamente el entrenador Ukai…

\- Sí puede, esto es mucho más importante. ¡Vamos, Kiyoko-san!

Luego de hablar con el entrenador -quien casi se echó a llorar por tener que hacerse cargo él solo de todos los muchachos-, las chicas se reunieron con el profesor Takeda y caminaron en silencio hacia el amenazante despacho del vicerrector.

* * *

La oficina se veía ordenada y tan limpia que daba la sensación de ensuciarse con solo respirar. Yachi, sin darse cuenta, aguantó la respiración hasta que Kiyoko, con una sonrisa, le susurró que se relajara.

El vicerrector se veía imponente en su escritorio. Con un ademán, los invitó a sentarse.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, el funcionario carraspeó y dijo:

\- Supongo que saben por qué los he llamado.

Antes de que pudieran responderle, el rechoncho hombrecito sacó algunas imágenes de los chicos de Karasuno de una carpeta y las colocó frente a ellos.

\- ¿Quién tomó estas fotos?

El silencio recayó sobre los tres. Cuando Kiyoko y Takeda hicieron el gesto de adjudicarse la responsabilidad, la voz de Yachi los sobresaltó a todos:

\- Yo fui, señor vicerrector.

“Vamos, debería decir algo para explicar por qué lo hice, y que nunca fue con malas intenciones, ¿por qué no puedo? ¡Debo decirlo!”, pensaba la más joven.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir al respecto? – preguntó el vicerrector. Su mirada era un ejemplo tenebroso de severidad.

El profesor Takeda levantó tímidamente la mano. Se arregló los lentes y tomó aire. Cuando exhaló, su rostro mostraba una gran seguridad.

\- Señor vicerrector, como profesor guía del club de vóleibol de Karasuno he aprendido mucho, no solo sobre dicho deporte, sino también sobre sus jugadores, sus motivaciones y anhelos. El tema de las fotos comenzó como una idea infantil e inocente para aumentar las arcas del club de vóleibol masculino. Por alguna razón, a las estudiantes les gusta ver que dos amigos se lleven bien... ejem... y, por eso, se vendieron tanto. Puede notar que ninguna imagen es indecorosa o maliciosa. Por eso permití a las alumnas que se hicieran estas fotos. De otro modo, no lo habría aceptado.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Pero toda esta idea surgió de una alumna de primer año? ¿No le habrá dado usted la idea, Takeda-san?

\- ¡No! Yo...

\- Yo partí con todo esto, señor vicerrector. También fui yo quien tomó las primeras fotos - interrumpió Kiyoko. - Luego sumé a Yachi-san.

El silencio cayó sobre la oficina. Fueron minutos tensos para todos, pero más aún para Yachi, quien nunca había pasado por algo así. Como evitaba comprometerse con tareas complicadas y se asustaba fácilmente, no corría riesgos y rara vez recibía regaños, pero ahora... ¡qué miedo! ¿Los expulsarían? ¿Qué haria Kiyoko-senpai? ¿Y Takeda-sensei? ¿Qué diría mamá?

\- Está bien - dijo el vicerrector, de pronto. Yachi saltó en el asiento. - Lo hecho, hecho está. Me tranquiliza saber que son imágenes cotidianas de amigos y no involucran nada fuera de los límites de la moral y las buenas costumbres, aunque las chicas que las compraron piensen lo contrario. Además, están muy bien hechas, así que daré por terminado este asunto si Yachi Hitoka se hace cargo, al menos por un mes, de las fotos de las actividades de los académicos de la escuela. Como Kiyoko Shimizu está en tercer año, debe pensar en su futuro y no debería distraerse...

Kiyoko levantó la mano:

\- No se preocupe, puedo ayudar a Yachi sin problemas, señor.

\- ¿Oh? Eso es espíritu de equipo. Bien, bien. Entonces, cuando pase ese tiempo, nunca más utilizarán este medio para aumentar sus ingresos, ¿entendido? No queremos problemas en Karasuno, como las niñas que gritan por Oikawa en Aobajousai.

(A lo lejos, Tooru estornudó).

Los tres suspiraron aliviados. ¡El castigo era bastante aceptable!

* * *

Una vez fuera del despacho, el profesor Takeda se adelantó para ayudar a Ukai con la clase. Las chicas caminaron más lento y Kiyoko aprovechó para disculparse con Yachi: la pobre perdería un mes de vacaciones de verano sacando fotos aburridas.

\- Y ni siquiera podré ayudarte mucho, lo siento...

\- Jajaja, está bien, Kiyoko-senpai: lo he pasado genial, porque la fotografía me gusta. También me sirvió para aprender a hacerme responsable de lo que hago... ¡Pero me alegra que no fuera un castigo más terrible!

\- ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres?

\- La verdad. Mamá se enojará un poco, pero si mis fotos fuesen malas, no me habrían dado esa responsabilidad... Si le digo eso, quizás se sienta más tranquila. Aparte, no fueron imágenes tan terribles... los chicos sólo fingían...

"Ojalá Hinata-kun y Kageyama-kun hubiesen fingido", pensó. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco, pero cambió de tema de inmediato, antes de que su compañera notara algo.

\- A todo esto, Kiyoko-senpai, ¡confieso que admiro tu rectitud! Tener tanto dinero a la mano y resistir la tentación de dejarlo para ti debe haber sido difícil...

\- En absoluto. Todo lo hice por el equipo. Sin embargo, te contaré un secreto: me quedé con un par de fotos como recuerdo... Eso sí, ¡nunca diré de quiénes! - rió la mayor, guiñando el ojo.

Yachi también soltó una carcajada. ¡Quién habría imaginado que la bella e inalcanzable manager de Karasuno tenía sus favoritos!

La morena seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero estaba preocupada por Yachi. Hacía un momento, observó que su semblante se entristeció por unos segundos. Decidió ser directa.

\- Yachi, tengo una duda... ¿Pasó algo con Hinata?

"¡AAAKK! Kiyoko-senpai se dio cuenta... ¡Y no puedo decirle!", pensó. Sin embargo, de alguna forma logró esbozar una sonrisa más que convincente.

\- No, no es nada, Kiyoko-senpai.

* * *

El sol de la tarde iluminaba todo con un resplandor rojizo y creaba largas sombras en las calles. Montones de chicos y chicas salían de sus escuelas y el murmullo de las risas y las conversaciones llenaba y rejuvenecía la ciudad.

Nishinoya se acercó a Asahi y, con su energía habitual, le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a casa. El gigante aceptó de buena gana.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Al principio, todo estaba bien por el efecto del cruce de miradas durante el partido. Sin embargo, se estaba desvaneciendo...

Antes de que desapareciera la magia, Asahi decidió hablar:

\- ¡Noya-san, por favor olvida todo lo que te dije...!

\- ¡Asahi-san, acepto tus sentimientos...!

Aunque hablaron al mismo tiempo, se entendieron. Los dos se miraron, sorprendidos. 

\- ¿Es decir que... de verdad estás bien con el hecho de que me gustes?- tartamudeó Asahi. No quedaba ni rastro de su seguridad anterior.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Asahi-san! Durante el tiempo que estuvimos distanciados, sentí que me faltaba algo importante y ninguna chica me llamó la atención. ¡Ni siquiera miré a Shimizu-senpai!

Emocionado hasta las lágrimas, Asahi se agachó y estrechó al libero entre sus brazos. Luego de unos instantes, el más joven se removió, inquieto. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que el as enrojeció también.

\- Sobre eso... Aún debo acostumbrarme... Ya sabes... Es raro que un hombre me abrace.

\- Noya-san, no te preocupes, lo tomaré con calma. Pero me gustaría saber si, eh... este... que-querrías salir conmigo... Obvio que no le diremos a na-nadie e iremos todo lo lento que qui-quieras...

Nishinoya sonrió. Al parecer, Asahi-san había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz de que su amigo fuese menos sobre protector.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu fortaleza anterior, Asahi-san? ¿Era una actitud para mantenerme alejado de ti?

\- ¡Ah, no! Eso... Yo sólo quería estar a tu altura. Ser más "salvaje" para protegerte.

Nishinoya dio un salto y se puso en actitud defensiva.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no soy una damisela en apuros!

\- ¡No lo tomes a mal, por favor! También lo hice porque quiero pararme con más confianza ante el mundo. Es un tema de crecimiento personal.

Más tranquilo, Yuu volvió a su lado. Luego de un rato de caminar juntos, asahi se aclaró la garganta y carraspeó.

\- Perdona por presionarte, pero... um... No me has dicho si quieres salir conmigo o no...

Yuu se detuvo y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. De algún modo, brillaban, aunque estaba de espaldas al sol de la tarde. Asahi tragó saliva. No había nadie alrededor y eso hizo que el as se sintiera algo desvalido.

\- Adivínalo. Pero te daré una pista - fue la seca respuesta.

Antes de que el as pudiera decir algo, Nishinoya saltó a él y lo abrazó. 

\- Para nuestra primera cita, quiero que me compres un Gari Gari Kun de soda- susurró al oído del gigante.

Nishinoya pensó que su senpai enrojecería como siempre (él mismo ya estaba como un tomate), pero éste se puso serio. Apretó a Nishinoya contra su pecho, con lo que el libero parecía un niño pequeño, y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Ukai.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Pero ahora bájame, Asahi-san!

* * *

Yachi decidió esperar a que todos los chicos salieran del gimnasio para regresar a casa. Lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con Hinata. Supuso que el muchacho le pediría que por favor no dijera nada sobre el asunto del otro día, que amaba a Kageyama y era la única forma de estar juntos y, cuando ella dijera que sí, él respondería "¡Gracias, Yachi! Sabía que podía confiar en ti, ¡eres una excelente amiga!". La idea la irritó: "¡Amiga mis polainas!".

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de la escuela, tuvo la urgente sensación de devolverse y buscar otro lugar por donde salir. Sin embargo, se le iba a hacer tarde, por lo que ignoró el presentimiento. Un segundo después, se arrepintió: justo a su lado se encontraba Hinata, con la bicicleta apoyada en la pared.

\- ¡Ah, te estaba esperando, Yachi! Quiero hablar contigo.

La chica palideció. No quería enfrentarlo por nada.

\- No, es que... Lo que pasa es que voy apurada a mi casa, sí, mi mamá me pidió que llegara antes... Lo siento...

\- ¡No tardaré mucho! Sólo quiero preguntarte algo.

El chico no se dio cuenta de que la palidez del rostro de su amiga se había convertido en un rojo furioso. Con los ojos entornados, la joven preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres pedirme que no le diga a nadie lo que vi? ¡Por mí no hay problema! Siempre seré una buena amiga para ti, después de todo.

\- ¿Qué? Desde hace días te noto rara, como si no quisieras verme... ¿Por qué escapaste del gimnasio? ¿Por qué te has distanciado de mí? ¿Te hice algo malo? Dímelo y no lo haré nunca más.

Hitoka quedó de una pieza. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto confiaba en ella, que ni siquiera iba a pedirle que guardara silencio? Sin querer, empezó a llorar.

\- Perdóname, Yachi. Por favor, dime qué te pasa.

"Estúpido, si te preocupas así por mí, terminaré confesándote todo, terminaré..."

\- Yo, yo... Cuando te vi en el gimnasio, debajo de Kageyama... y se miraban con tanta intensidad... Creí que iban a besarse y no habría podido soportarlo. Me gustas mucho, Hinata-kun...- hipó la muchacha.

Ya estaba dicho. Se tapó la cara con las manos, por lo que no vio la expresión de Shouyou. Luego de unos segundos, el número 10 carraspeó.

\- Yachi, parece que tomar todas esas fotos te hizo mal. ¿Yo, un beso a Kageyama? Creo que es un tipo increíble y todo, pero es demasiado terrorífico, no lo besaría ni por un millón de yenes. ¿De verdad pensaste que estábamos... haciendo eso? ¡PUAJ! 

Con lentitud, la rubia se quitó las manos de la cara.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

El colorín asintió enfáticamente.

\- Además, yo sólo besaría a la persona que me gusta.

Yachi tragó saliva y decidió hacer la pregunta del millón. Si no le interesaba Kageyama-kun, entonces tenía todas las oportunidades del mundo. Nadie le ganaría.

\- ¿Quién... Quién te gusta, Hinata-kun?

Las alarmas sonaron en su mente. "¡No, espera! ¡¿Y si es Kiyoko-senpai?!". Estaba a punto de cubrirse la cara nuevamente, cuando el joven se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy suave y tímido en los labios.

Por unos instantes, tuvieron la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos dos. Se miraron, rojos como tomates y, de pronto, se echaron a reír como tontos. "No me importa, ¡he sido una tonta por mucho tiempo!", pensó Hitoka.

\- ¿Te acompaño a casa, Yachi? 

\- ¡Sí! ¡En absoluto! Quiero decir... Gracias, Hinata.

Durante el paseo, las lágrimas de la joven volvieron a brotar, pero ahora eran de pura felicidad.

* * *

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en el instituto Karasuno. Hinata y Yachi andaban más risueños que de costumbre (pero el muchacho siempre se ponía serio durante la práctica), Asahi y Nishinoya volvieron a compartir como antes (al menos, frente a sus compañeros de curso y de equipo) y, de a poco, el tema de las fotos fue quedando en el pasado. Aún llegaban chicas a pedir imágenes pero, al ver que el negocio había terminado, se quedaban a mirar a los jugadores. Quizás, a largo plazo, formarían un equipo de fans que eclipsaría al de Oikawa... ¡Soñar es gratis!

Sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba a Kageyama. Si el negocio de las fotos estaba acabado, ¿por qué el setter de Aobajousai insistía en tener clases particulares con él? ¿Quizás en su escuela les daban permiso para tomar fotos sólo porque estaba Oikawa? 

\- ¡Ah, Tobio-chan, qué bueno que llegaste!- saludó el mayor cuando Kageyama se presentó en el gimnasio de Seijou. El moreno gruñó algo que podía significar "Hola".

\- ¿De verdad necesitan estas fotos? En la clase anterior, no escuché ningún flash...

\- Ja, te preocupas demasiado- respondió el joven, sonriendo. La verdad era que les prohibieron fotografiar al setter de la otra escuela, así que no había nadie más en el gimnasio aparte de ellos dos. Pero no pensaba decírselo a su kouhai. Al menos, no todavía.

Si se dejaba de lado la tensión que existía entre ellos dos, la práctica era bastante entretenida. Ver a Kageyama enojado era gracioso y a Oikawa le encantaba molestarlo. Sin embargo, cuando el mayor perdía, el más joven no decía nada. Por ejemplo, en una de las prácticas anteriores, Oikawa preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué nunca te burlas de mí cuando pierdo?

El número 9 se sorprendió y, luego de pensar un rato, respondió:

\- Porque el partido aún no termina.

"Este chico debe tener algún problema", pensó Oikawa, un poco irritado.

\- Y si el partido termina y pierdo, ¿tampoco te burlarás de mí?

\- No, porque más adelante podrías ganarme.

\- ¿No te alegra ver a los otros perder?

\- No, sólo me alegra ganar. Además, nunca podría burlarme de un equipo que pierde luego de haber dado el 100%. Y si no lo hubiesen dado, me enojaría mucho. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Oikawa-san?

"Es verdad, ¿por qué me preocupa tanto?", se preguntó el setter. En realidad, siempre había notado que Kageyama era un dictador pero, al parecer, no era uno cruel.

Ahora que veía a su estúpido kouhai, sentía una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haber sido un mejor senpai para él. Sin embargo, temió tanto que un niñato le quitara todo lo que había obtenido a base de esfuerzo, perseverancia y más esfuerzo, que se cerró completamente a él. Es verdad, nunca quiso enseñarle el saque porque no quería darle armas a un futuro enemigo, pero éste podía buscar maneras de neutralizar sus jugadas aún sin saber cómo hacerlas. En buenas cuentas, podría haberle enseñado el saque y no habría cambiado gran cosa.

Además, ahora se lo estaba enseñando. "Fui un idiota. Soy un idiota", se dijo el de tercer año. Miró a Kageyama, que esperaba su tiro al otro lado de la red. Lo miraba fijo, con esos ojos azul oscuro abiertos de par en par.

Sonrió y lanzó su tiro más potente. El moreno estuvo lejos de recibirlo.

\- Rayos, me molesta admitir que tus saques son grandiosos, Oikawa.

\- ¿Qué es eso de "Oikawa"? Recuerda que soy tu senpai, mocoso.

"Es la primera vez que me hace un cumplido. Definitivamente, este no es el Tobio-chan que creía conocer. Karasuno lo cambió de verdad, y... me gusta así". Ese pensamiento recorrió en forma de escalofríos la espalda del 'Gran Rey'. Quizás era hora de admitirlo: sí, le gustaba su nuevo kouhai; sí, tenía ganas de verlo tan seguido que le hacía clases particulares y sí, quería...

\- Muy bien, ¡ahora es mi turno de sacar!- gritó Tobio desde el otro lado de la cancha. Oikawa no se movió. El moreno se encogió de hombros y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. El tiro no tenía nada que envidiarle al verdadero saque y fue como un rayo hacia el setter de Seijou, quien se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que sólo podría recibirlo con su cara.

\- ¡OUCH!

* * *

Kageyama se espantó cuando vio que su ex senpai caía al piso. Es verdad que le caía muy mal ese tipo, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aumentar las arcas de su equipo y cumplía una condición que jamás habría aceptado antes. En cierto modo, le tenía algo más de respeto. Por eso, corrió hacia él, gritando "¿Estás bien?" y "¡Por qué no lo esquivaste, idiota!".

Cuando llegó al lado de Oikawa, descubrió que el golpe no había sido tan grave, aunque le había dejado el rostro bastante rojo. Se acercó para verificar que todo estaba bien con el setter, cuando de pronto éste movió su brazo y atrajo al moreno hacia sus labios.

Por un segundo, Kageyama quedó en blanco. Olvidó qué estaba haciendo, con quién y qué estaba pasando. Luego, abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de Oikawa. Pero era diferente: ya no tenía la expresión de suficiencia y desdén que le dedicó durante todos sus años en Kitagawa Daiichi y parte del año en curso, sino que ahora parecía un poco más... ¿anhelante? ¿dulce? La idea le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. No parecían náuseas.

Con un jadeo, el setter de Karasuno intentó separarse de Tooru, pero el mayor lo sujetó en un abrazo apretado. Después de un buen rato de lucha, Tobio se quedó quieto y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, con un bufido.

\- Lamento tener que sujetarte así, Kageyama, pero necesito hacerlo para que me escuches.

"¿Me llamó por mi apellido?", se preguntó el moreno.

De a poco, a veces con la voz segura y otras, con la voz quebrada, Oikawa le confesó que siempre le tuvo envidia y lo despreció por ser un genio, que no lo soportaba y que quería ser el mejor. Pero que también, en el fondo, le fascinaba su forma de ser, tan seria y contenida. Además, luego de darse cuenta de que no era pretencioso ni arrogante -como él pensaba-, vio que estaba equivocado y se arrepintió de haber sido tan mal senpai.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme, Kageyama?

\- Lo intentaré.- respondió este, soltándose del abrazo. Sus mejillas ardían. El setter de Seijou lo notó y sonrió. Se irguió junto al jugador de Karasuno y volvió a besarlo, esta vez en el cuello. Obtuvo un sonido inarticulado como respuesta.

\- Eres demasiado adorable, Tobio-chan.

"Ah, ya es el mismo de siempre", se dijo Kageyama.

\- Cállate y volvamos a practicar.

Oikawa se separó lentamente del cuerpo del moreno y, levantándose, exclamó:

\- ¡Como quieras! Veamos si puedes imitar mi saque.

Por unos segundos, Kageyama se mantuvo tal como lo había dejado Oikawa. Se sentía decepcionado... ¿De verdad quería sentir por más tiempo el abrazo de su senpai?

Dándole la espalda a su pupilo, Oikawa sonrió. "Un poco más, sólo un poco más, y serás mío, Tobio-chan".

* * *

Luego de la interesante jornada de práctica con el setter del equipo de los cuervos, Tooru fue a casa de Iwaizumi, quien lo recibió con la cara larga de siempre. Luego de discutir y conversar un poco, Oikawa comentó:

\- Lo que aún no sé es quién tomó las fotos de Kageyama y yo. Tobio-chan dice que preguntó a sus compañeras y ellas no fueron. De hecho, en Karasuno no tenían ninguna foto mía antes de la que salió...

El vicecapitán del equipo albiceleste rió a carcajadas:

\- Fui yo. Lo hice para vengarme de las fotos que habías estado tomando en Seijou, ¡y superé mis propias expectativas!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Tooru no cabía en sí de asombro. -¡Pe-pero Iwa-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?... ¿Puedes regalarme unas copias?

La negativa y el golpe posterior se escucharon en toda la cuadra.

 

 

 

**_¡FIN!_ **


End file.
